


Riverdale: Judgement Night

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x21, F/M, Hurt Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: What if Betty made the deal with Penny in 2x21 instead of Jughead?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead sat in his trailer when he got a phone call from Betty. He picked up the phone. "Betty, I'm so glad to hear from you," Jughead said. "Tonight has been a crazy night."  
"It's been a crazy night for me too," Betty said. "I will tell you more about it later. I just want you to know that I love you and I will never stop loving you."  
"I love you too," Jughead said. "Betty, what's going on? It almost sounds like your saying-"  
"I'll see you soon," Betty said, before hanging up. Jughead then got a bad feeling in his stomach. He knew something bad was going to happen.  
\---  
Betty arrived at the ghoulies hideout. Penny and some of the ghoulies were waiting for her. "You all know the deal right?" Betty asked. "You kill me tonight and there will be no bloodshed tomorrow."  
"Apparently Hiram Lodge thinks getting rid of you will be more effective than killing Jughead," Penny said. "Something about emotional damage."  
"The only thing scarier than what we're going to do to you is what we're going to do to your mother when we find her," Malachi said. Betty then punched Malachi in the face. She was then shoved to the ground. She was getting punched and kicked repeatedly.  
"Let your dying though be your sacrifice was for nothing," Penny said. "Because by tomorrow, the serpents will be no more. Don't finish her off yet, I want my pound of flesh."  
\--  
Alice watched as her husband was put in the back of a police car. Her phone then vibrated and she saw Jughead was calling her. "Hey Mrs. Cooper, have you heard from Betty?" Jughead asked. "Also I'm so sorry. I heard Hal was the Blackhood."  
"It's ok Jughead," Alice said. "But no, I haven't heard from Betty. I sent her to your place for protection once I found out Hal was the blackhood."  
"She called me," Jughead said. "It sounded like she was saying goodbye forever."  
"I'll track her phone," Alice said. "I'll text you when I hear something."  
Alice then hung up the phone. She then tracked her phone. It leaded her to a clearing in the woods. She jumped into her car and drove there fast, hoping Betty would be ok when she got there."


	2. Chapter 2

Alice arrived at the ghoulies hideout. "Betty," Alice called out. She examined the area, hoping to see that her daughter was ok. She froze when she found a lifeless form on the ground.  
She ran to it, hoping it wouldn't be Betty. That hope was lost when she noticed the pink cardigan and the blonde hair. She collapsed to her knees. "Betty, no," Alice said. 'What happened to my little girl?' She thought as she held her close.  
She checked for a pulse and let out a sob when she couldn't find one. She started performing CPR. Her heart was beating out of her chest. After a third try, Betty took a painful breath. She didn't wake up.  
Alice lifted Betty's body into her arm. She heard familiar voices in the distance. One of the voices stood out as FP. She then started running in that direction, careful to not hurt Betty.  
\---  
Jughead was with the serpents, plus Archie and Veronica, at the Whyte Worm. He waited for news from Alice. FP then burst into the bar. "Guys, I hear Alice," FP said. The group then go outside. They all froze at the sight.  
Alice was emerging from the woods. In her arms was a barely recognizable Betty. Jughead was frozen at the sight. Alice collapsed to her knees. "Oh gosh," Alice said. "What did they do to my little girl?"  
Jughead eventually snapped out of it. He heard Toni calling 911. Jughead cupped Betty's face in his face as he noticed something on her left wrist. The word Penny was carved into her wrist. "Penny, of course, she did this," Jughead said.  
"Who's Penny?" Alice asked.  
"I'll tell you later," FP said. "First let's worry about getting Betty to the hospital."  
Toni dilled 911 while she comforted a sobbing Cheryl. Jughead pounded his fist into the ground. "I should have known Penny would try something like this," Jughead said.  
FP rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "I want revenge," Jughead said.  
"All in do time," FP said. "Let's get her to the hospital first. Then well plan our attack."  
\---  
At the hospital, they were all waiting for any news. Alice was currently in the ICU, talking with one of the doctors. Veronica rested her head on Archie's shoulder as she slept. Alice came threw the doors.  
Jughead walked to her. "How is she?" Jughead asked.  
"She's in critical condition," Betty said. "Their only allowing immediate family in."  
Alice then whispered, "but I'm sure Betty's husband will be allowed to visit her."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Cooper," Jughead said.  
"Call me Alice," she said. Jughead then entered Betty's hospital room. She saw Betty connected to a lot of machines. He didn't know what to say. This was his fault. He brought Betty into this war. He should have stayed away but he couldn't.  
Jughead kissed her forehead and left the hospital room. He turned to Sweatpea. "Get all of the serpents to the Whyte Worm," Jughead said. "We're going out for blood."


	3. Chapter 3

FP sent Veronica home because her mom requested it. He told her to meet them at Sunnyside trailer park later if she wanted to join the fight. She entered the house and saw her parents talking. "Veronica we were so worried," Hiram said. "Where have you been?"  
"At the hospital," Veronica said. "You think I wouldn't have figured it out?"  
"Figure out what?" Hermione asked.  
"Your husband sent Penny Peabody and her gang to jump Betty," Veronica said. "She's in critical condition so you failed to kill her."  
"It was a business deal," Hiram said. "She agreed to do it so she can protect the serpents. We were originally going to make a similar deal with Jughead, but she made the deal first."  
"You are a sick man," Veronica said. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a large knife.  
"What are you doing?" Hiram asked.  
"The serpents are going to war with the ghoulies," Veronica said. "I'm joining the fight."  
With that, Veronica left the room.  
\---  
Jughead arrived at the ghoulies hideout. "This is a terrible idea," Sweatpea whispered. "Their are too many of them."  
"Dad said that some of the older, retired serpents are going to join us," Jughead whispered. Soon the rumble of the motorcycle was heard. All of the serpents Jughead knew, and some serpents he never knew, had arrived.  
"I told you I'd get you all of the serpents I knew," FP said. "Even some none serpents have shown up."  
Jughead then realized that Veronica and Cheryl had arrived. Archie had road there with Jughead. The battle then soon began. Neither group was going down without a fight. Soon Jughead was face to face with Penny Peabody.  
"Did you like the work I did to your girlfriend?" Penny asked.  
"Your problem was with me," Jughead said. "Not with her."  
"She agreed to it," Penny said. "I was going to make the deal with you, but she said she'd do it. I was happy getting my pound of flesh from her."  
Penny let out a dark laugh. Before Jughead could do anything, he heard police sirens. "Retreat," FP said. The serpents ran off into the woods.  
"I knew this was a terrible idea," Sweatpea said. Jughead's phone then vibrated. "Who is it?"  
"Alice," Jughead said.


	4. Chapter 4

Jughead, Veronica, and Archie were standing beside the grave. On it, it said 'Here lies Elizabeth Cooper.' Jughead sits in front of the grave.  
"You can't be gone," Jughead said. "Our story isn't over. So you come back to me."  
\---  
Betty woke up when Jughead said that. She realized she was in a hospital room. She noticed her mom was asleep in a chair nearby. "Mom?" Betty said. Alice immediately woke up.  
"Betty," Alice said, walking to her daughter. She helped her get into a sitting position and sat back down.  
"Are you ok?" Betty asked.  
"I am," Alice said. "Hal was arrested right before Jughead called me. I easily apprehended him."  
"That's good," Betty said. "What did I miss?"  
"I just got off the phone with FP," Alice said. "What you did brought every serpent out of the woodworks. Even some none serpents joined the fight. You would have been proud of them."  
"I had a deal with Hiram Lodge," Betty said.  
"There was no stopping them," Alice said. "They were turned up about what happened to you and someone named Fangs."  
"What happened to Fangs?" Betty asked.  
"He was apparently shot at the beginning of the night," Alice said. "The sheriff told them he was dead, but apparently that was a lie.  
"Is everyone else ok?" Betty said.  
"Yes," Alice said. "So there's nothing for you to do other than to get better."  
\---  
Jughead arrived at the hospital as soon as he got the call from Alice. He knocked on Betty's door. Alice opened the door. "Jughead, come in," Alice said. Jughead entered the room.  
"Hey Jughead," Betty said. Jughead sat in a chair near the bed.  
"I will leave you two alone," Alice said. She then left the room. Jughead then joined Betty in the bed. She leaned on him as he rubbed her back.  
"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you," Jughead said.  
"It's ok," Betty said. "I'd rather it be me than it be you."  
"I think it's time we make you an official serpent," Jughead said. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself for the serpents. Now all you need is a jacket and a serpent tattoo."  
Jughead felt his phone vibrate. Jughead pulled out his phone and saw he got a text from Toni.  
Toni: Jughead they're relocating the serpents to different schools. We need your help whenever you can.


	5. Chapter 5

Archie and Veronica were at the Andrew's household. "I've decided I'm dropping out of the election," Veronica said. "I want all of my focus to be on helping Fred get elected as mayor."  
"So that leaves me and Ethel in the election," Archie said.  
"I think you're going to get elected," Veronica said. "You're the more popular candent."  
Archie's phone then vibrated. "It's Jughead," Archie said. He picked up the phone. "Hey Jug, any news on Betty?"  
\---  
Veronica and Archie arrived at Betty's hospital room. "The doctor said I will be released tomorrow," Betty said.  
"Good," Archie said. Jughead's phone vibrated.  
"It's Toni," Jughead said. "They're transferring the serpents to different schools. Something about how the serpents are bringing down grade point averages, but I think it's just an excuse to get the serpents out."  
"We have to stop them," Veronica said.  
"I have an idea," Jughead said. "Get the student body serpent jackets. Toni has a bunch of extras."  
Veronica nods. "This has to work," Jughead said. "Or else the serpents will really be no more."  
\---  
A few days later, Principal Wetherbee was starting to round up the serpents to transfer. He turned around and saw the entire student body in serpent jackets. "You really want to transfer the entire student body?" Cheryl asked. "That would bring down the grade point average."  
Principal Wetherbee didn't know what to say. He stormed off and the student body cheered. Toni looked at her girlfriend. "You look killer in that jacket," Toni said.  
"I think it's time we make it official," Cheryl said. The girls smile at each other.  
\---  
Later that day, FP appointed Jughead serpent king. Cheryl had just been given a red serpent jacket. Jughead was then handed another serpent jacket. It was a normal black jacket. Jughead looked at FP. Jughead knew who this was for.  
"Betty, will you step up?" Jughead asked. Betty went up onto the stage. "As my second act as serpent king, I'd like to appoint Betty as my serpent queen. She has been fighting for the serpents longer than any of us realize. She was even willing to die for them. Which is why I'd like to ask Betty to be my serpent queen."  
The group cheered for her. "Of course," Betty said. Betty and Jughead then shared a kiss. He then placed the serpent jacket on her. They then hug as the group continues to cheer.


	6. Chapter 6

Jughead took Betty to the 4 seasons for the evening. Her bruises were started to disappear, but the scratches on her face and Penny's named carved into her wrist would take longer. She also had a few bruised ribs. She now had a serpent tattoo on her left shoulder.  
"That serpent tattoo looks good on you," Jughead said.  
"Thank you," Betty said. She then joined Jughead in bed.  
"Penny is still out there," Jughead said.  
"I know," Betty said. "But we'll deal with her together. As serpent king and queen."  
"We will," Jughead said. Betty then got on top of Jughead. "Are you having a good time? I figured you'd like it after all we've been through."  
"I think this is great," Betty said. She then kissed Jughead and they enjoyed the night.  
\---  
The next day was Archie's inauguration as student body president. Everyone went to the gym. It was also the day they would find out who the next mayor of Riverdale will be. Rumors started spiraling that Hiram paid people to vote for his wife, but Fred had the support of the southside and the older town members.  
Everyone stood up as Josie sang the national anthem. As she was about halfway through the song, two police officers came in. They handcuffed Archie as Josie stopped singing. "Archie Andrews, you're under arrest for the murder of Shadow Lake resident, Cassidy Blake," one of the officers said.  
"Officer, I-," Archie started.  
"I recommend you stay silent," the officer said. "Whatever you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."  
Archie was silent as he was lead out of the gym. Veronica, Betty, and Jughead looked at each other. It was another adventure for a new day.


End file.
